1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to caps for drinking vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
Alcoholic beverages, and particularly mixed beverages, are often served in public restaurants, nightclubs, taverns and bars in open top drinking vessels (e.g., bar glasses and stemware). The uncovered opening of such drinking vessels makes it easy for the bar tender to prepare the beverage. However, the uncovered opening also makes it possible for depraved individuals to add an incapacitating substance such as Rohypnol, for example, to a patron's beverage when they are not closely guarding the drinking vessel (e.g., while conversing with another, dancing etc.).